Ternyata Oh Ternyata
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Wonwoo yang kebosanan di dorm memutuskan untuk membuat akun roleplayer diam-diam. Eh tidak disangka ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ternyata tinggal satu atap dengannya di roleplayer. Mingyu x Wonwoo; yaoi; BL; idol life; Seventeen; meanie; Kim Mingyu; Jeon Wonwoo; Minwon; GyuWon


**TERNYATA OH TERNYATA**

.

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

Length : oneshoot

Genre : humor; romance (humor gagal)

Rated : T

.

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini jadwal Seventeen lebih padat disbanding sebelum mereka melakukan _comeback. Comeback_ kali ini mengusung music yang lebih enerjik dan menguras tenaga. Dengan lagu utama mereka berjudul Very Nice, _dance_ yang mereka usung pun lebih melelahkan ketimbang Pretty U.

Sayangnya di _comeback_ kali ini mereka hanya berduabelas. Satu membernya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo terpaksa tidak mengikuti promosi karena sakit yang dideritanya, gastritis akut. Walaupun ia sudah meminta manager hyung untuk ikut promosi, tapi manager tetap bersikeras mengikuti kata dokter. Wonwoo tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal-hal melelahkan selama sebulan ke depan.

Mau tidak mau Wonwoo hanya duduk termenung sambil memandang TV di dorm. Ia merasa bosan, bahkan kelewat bosan. Hari harinya diisi di dalam dorm saja. Kadang-kadang ia keluar dorm menggunakan penyamaran untuk mencari udara segar. Minggu lalu ia baru saja kembali dari Changwon, karena orang tuanya di sana mengkhawatirkan keadaannya begitu mendapat kabar anak mereka jatuh sakit gastritis akut.

Berkali-kali Wonwoo mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada _chat_ masuk dari teman-teman atau grup chat Seventeen. Sayangnya ponselnya bagaikan benda tak berbaterai (tak bernyawa). Wonwoo piker mungkin member lainnya sedang sangat sibuk promosi sehingga tidak sempat menyapa di grup barang sekalipun.

"Huh, bosan!" gerutunya. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala, menumpu kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan satunya lagi memegang remote TV, mengganti-ganti saluran.

Kebosanan yang dilandanya membuatnya mau tidak mau meraih ponselnya di meja. Ia membuka social media yang lain-lain lalu berhenti di twitter. Ada banyak sekali notifikasi yang masuk ke interaksi. Ribuan tweet masuk per jamnya, dari penggemar mereka tentunya. Ia membaca tweet-tweet itu sambil terkikik. Ada beberapa yang menggunakan bahasa asing, mengetweet hal-hal yang dikiranya sangat tidak penting dan blablabla… banyak sekali.

Lalu ia tertarik kepada sebuah akun yang menggunakan namanya. Akun itu mengomentari foto-foto yang diupload member lain, dan foto terakhir yang diupload adalah foto Mingyu saat berada di Amerika. Foto tersebut terlihat Mingyu sedang berdiri di depan gedung-gedung tinggi dengan gaya sok _cool._ Foto kedua menampilkan Mingyu duduk di sebuah café dengan sebuah minuman berada di sampingnya, ia memakai kacamata hitam dan gayanya membuat Wonwoo tertawa cukup keras.

"Dasar, sok tebar pesona." Ocehnya. Lalu ia kembali focus pada akun tadi. Akun yang menggunakan namanya itu terlihat sedang berinteraksi dengan akun yang menggunakan nama Mingyu. Wonwoo melihat bio twitternya. Ada keterangan tertulis 'Roleplayer of Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen emo member'. Akun itu berinteraksi menggunakan bahasa Korea dan Inggris.

"Jadi ini namanya roleplayer?" gumamnya. Wonwoo pernah mendengar dari teman-teman di sekolahnya dulu. Beberapa dari mereka bercerita tentang pengalamannya di dunia roleplayer. Sedikit-sedikit Wonwoo mendengar tentang _couple, fams,_ squad dan lain-lain. Awalnya ia tidak tertarik hal begituan. Karena ia tahu diri, posisinya saat itu sedang dalam masa trainee. Makanya ia tidak punya waktu mengurusi akun social medianya.

"Mungkin mengisi waktu dengan bermain roleplayer akan menyenangkan." Gumamnya. Ia pun mulai membuat sebuah akun roleplayer. "Enaknya jadi siapa ya?" gumamnya. Lalu ia terpikirkan si bocah tiang di grupnya. Wonwoo tersenyum miring, lalu mengetikkan _username_ dan mengetikkan password-nya.

"Sekali-sekali dong aku jadi seme." Lalu ia cekikikan bagai mak lampir.

Dan kegiatan bermain roleplayer-nya pun dimulai.

-Ternyata Oh Ternyata-

Di tempat lain Mingyu sedang cekikikan bersama ponselnya di ruang tunggu belakang panggung. Jari-jarinya tak berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Hal itu mengundang rasa keingintahuan sang maknae, Dino. Ia duduk di sebelah Mingyu, lalu memerhatikan ketika bocah tiang itu kembali tertawa lebih keras. "Hyung, kok asik banget. Aku boleh lihat?" Tanya sang maknae.

Buru-buru Mingyu mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. "E-eh.. itu… itu.. grup chat kelas. Iya, hehehe.. grup kelas." Jawab Mingyu gelagapan. Sang maknae semakin penasaran. Sebelum Dino mengajukan pertanyaan kedua, Seungcheol berteriak dari pintu kalau mereka akan singgah ke tempat selanjutnya untuk melakukan _fansign._

Selama perjalanan di dalam van, Mingyu kembali memainkan ponselnya sambil terkikik geli. Beberapa member memandangnya curiga, namun hal itu langsung ditepis ketika Dino mengatakan bahwa Mingyu sedang mengobrol dengan grup kelasnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang tahu, kalau bocah tiang itu sedang berkutat pada sebuah akun media social, yaitu twitter. Kalau membaca komentar-komentar penggemar sih tidak masalah. Tapi masalahnya jemari Mingyu terus mengetikkan sesuatu. Jelas-jelas itu bukan akun resmi mereka, pledis_17

"Aigoo! Ternyata Jungkook seperti itu orangnya!" seru Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hyung." Jawab Mingyu cepat, sebelum si member cantik itu mencurigainya.

Ternyata oh ternyata, usut punya usut, Mingyu sedang bermain roleplayer! Lelaki jangkung itu sedari tadi cekikikan karena akun roleplayer nya itu. beberapa notifikasi masuk dari teman-teman roleplayernya.

Kemudian tawanya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah akun roleplayer atas nama dirinya. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihat akun roleplayer atas nama dirinya, tapi yang satu itu menarik.

Ia memulai pembicaraan dengan akun itu.

" kmingyu06 : hai, Wonwoo hyung. Followback dong." (bahasa aslinya bahasa Korea. Tapi author menuliskannya dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jadilah seperti ini)

" jwwoo17 : sudah, gyu. Sedang apa?"

" kmingyu06 : sedang menonton TV nih. Bosan!"

" jwwoo17 : kalau begitu keluar rumahlah. Di luar sedang cerah lho

Mingyu tertawa pelan. Setibanya di tempat _fansign,_ Mingyu mematikan ponselnya. Dalam hatinya ia berharap acara _fansign_ kali ini cepat berakhir agar ia bisa menjawab tweet di akun roleplayernya.

-Ternyata Oh Ternyata-

Malam harinya semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Sebagian besar memang sibuk dengan ponsel, namun beberapa ada yang memilih tidur dan menonton TV.

Tak terkecuali _couple_ Meanie itu. mereka tertawa cekikikan di sofa yang berbeda sambil memegang ponsel di tangan mereka. Jemari-jemarinya telaten mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Beberapa member mulai jengah, melihat dua pasangan itu terlihat seperti menjauh satu sama lain gara-gara sebuah ponsel.

"Kalian kok asik banget sama ponselnya. Main apa sih?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil meletakkan semangkuk popcorn di meja. Para maknae line –Dino, Hansol, dan Seungkwan- yang sedang tiduran langsung berebut meraih mangkuk itu.

"Eumm.. taka da, hyung. Hanya membalas _chat._ " Jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel. Kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Kalau Wonwoo?"

"Aku… aku.. aku sedang mengetik jawaban di _fancafe._ " Jawabnya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Membuat Seungcheol mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kalian berdua ini! Kenapa malah sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing!" sentak Jeonghan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menengadah, menemukan sosok malaikat berjiwa iblis itu menggeram jengkel.

"Lagipula coba hyung lihat sekitar hyung." Balas Mingyu. Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya. Member lain –ada Minghao, Jun, maknae line dan Jisoo- sedang bermain dengan ponsel mereka. "Lihat sekitar dulu dong, hyung. Kan nggak Cuma aku dan Wonwoo hyung yang sibuk sama ponsel."

"Aish. Kalian sama saja." Gerutu Jeonghan, lalu melenggang ke dapur dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Jeonghan berlaku demikian karena ia tidak suka kebersamaan mereka di dorm malah direbut oleh sebuah benda pintar semacam itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya, sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Besok kita masih ada jadwal walaupun hanya satu. Untuk Wonwoo, jangan keseringan bermain ponsel. Kau juga harus banyak istirahat." Sang _leader_ menasehati. Kedua pasangan itu hanya mengangguk paham.

Saat waktu tidur telah tiba, kedua pasangan yang berbeda kamar itu masih bergelung di balik selimut mereka. Dengan ponsel mereka yang masih menyala, mereka masih saja cekikikan membalas notifikasi yang masuk.

" kmingyu06 : hyung nggak tidur?"

" jwwoo17 : belum ngantuk, gyu. Nanti saja. Memang Gyu besok nggak sekolah?"

" kmingyu06 : sekolah kok, hyung. Cuma lagi malas saja, insomnia kambuh."

" jwwoo17 : cepat tidur sana. Bocah ingusan macam kau seharusnya sudah tidur sejak jam delapan!"

" kmingyu06 : aish, hyung! Aku bukan bocah. Situ badannya tulang doank."

" jwwoo17 : Ya! Jaga ucapanmu bocah besar!"

" kimingyu06 : Kau juga, hyung tsundere. Sikapmu benar-benar uke!"

" jwwoo17 : Hey, begini-begini aku uke hebat lho!"

Bibir Wonwoo mencebik lucu. Rasanya kesal juga berinteraksi dengan akun itu. memang lucu sih, tapi ternyata pemegang akun itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dia.

Di kamar yang lain, Mingyu tertawa lirih. Tapi, ia kesal juga. Itu sama saja ia mengejek dirinya sendiri kan di akun itu.

-Ternyata Oh Ternyata-

Setelah jadwal mengisi acara _fansign_ di suatu tempat, para member kembali ke dorm untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Para maknae line malah memilih keluar sebentar mencari makanan ringan. Hyung line memilih untuk tidur siang dan sisanya bermalas-malasan di ruang tengah.

Mingyu sedang berada di balkon dorm, duduk berselonjor di lantai balkon sambil memegang ponsel. Terakhir ia mendapat balasans sekitar satu jam yang lalu. ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya ponselnya bergetar dan sebuah tweet masuk di notifikasi interaksi.

" jwwoo17 : kok baru bales?"

" kmingyu06 : sorry, hyung. Tadi ketiduran hehe…"

" jwwoo17 : kau nggak sekolah?"

" kmingyu06 : sekolah kok, hyung. Cuma tadi ketiduran di kelas hehehe…"

" jwwoo17 : dasar! Bocah malas!"

" kmingyu06 : jahat sekali kau, hyung! Ngomong-ngomong, GWS ya hyung. Kau kan lagi sakit maag gitu."

" jwwoo17 : iya iya. gomawo, gyu. Semoga bisa kembali ke panggung ya bareng member lain."

Mingyu membaca interaksi itu jadi teringat dengan Wonwoo. Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar atau di ruang tengah. Mereka juga jadi jarang berinteraksi gara-gara jadwal padat Mingyu dan keadaan Wonwoo yang tidak ingin diganggu.

Mingyu rindu Wonwoo hyung-nya. Ia rindu saat ia sering merangkul Wonwoo saat mereka duduk di sofa malam-malam, saat saling memberikan _fanservice_ kepada penggemar dan berbagi candaan bersama member lain. Mingyu ingin seperti dulu.

-Ternyata Oh Ternyata-

Hari berikutnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sore ke sebuah taman. Bermodalkan penyamaran yang rapat ia berjalan-jalan santai di tepi sungai Han. Menikmati udara segar dan kelonggaran jadwal yang ia dapat karena sakit.

Kadang ia bersyukur dengan sakitnya itu ia dapat beristirahat dan tidur sepuasnya di dalam dorm. Tapi, ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan member lain. Mereka capek-capek promosi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Terkadang mereka akan pulang larut ketika jadwal mereka baru selesai jam sepuluh malam.

Berbedanya hari ini jadwal Seventeen berakhir pada pukul enam sore. Mereka telah kembali ke dorm satu jam setelah jadwal selesai. Namun, Wonwoo belum kunjung kembali ke dorm. Ia terlalu asik dengan kesendiriannya di taman dan berakhir di sebuah café langganan para membernya.

Di dalam dorm Mingyu sedang tiduran di sofa, menunggu notifikasi dari akun roleplayer-nya. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar dan ia kembali tersenyum setelah mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di dalamnya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tau Wonwoo sedang kemana?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Tadi pagi dia bilang mau mencari udara segar keluar. Tapi sampai sekarang belum kunjung pulang. Coba kau carikan dia di taman. Mungkin dia masih di sana."

Mingyu bangkit dari sofa, mengambil jaket, masker dan topi sebagai penyamaran. Kemudian keluar dorm dan mulai mencari Wonwoo di taman dekat dorm.

Mingyu mencari ke sana kemari, sambil meneriaki nama Wonwoo. Tapi kemudian ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Masa ia bertariak mencari Wonwoo di tempat umum begini? Kalau ada orang yang dengar bisa gawat dan bakal menjadi berita hangat di majalah berjudul 'Member Seventeen, Jeon Wonwoo, dikabarkan kabur dari dorm'. Mingyu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena saking bodohnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk singgah di café langganan para membernya. Saat membuka pintu café, atensinya langsung teralihkan kepada seorang laki-laki memakai topi putih dan masker hitam, serta jaket kulit yang sepertinya Mingyu tahu. Ia jadi ingat dulu pernah memberikan topi putih itu kepada Wonwoo sebagai hadiahnya saat pulang dari Amerika.

"Wonwoo hyung?" sapa Mingyu begitu ia sampai di hadapan pemuda itu. Wonwoo mendongak dan sedikit terkejut melihat Mingyu lengkap dengan penyamarannya berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Mingyu, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Wonwoo, melepas sedikit maskernya.

"Mencarimu, hyung." Jawabnya, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Wonwoo.

Keduanya bungkam, mungkin lebih tepatnya canggung. Mereka berdua masing-masing sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" kmingyu06 : hey hyung, besok kau ulang tahun ya?"

" jwwoo17 : ah iya! aku baru ingat! Astaga, ulang tahun sendiri lupa."

" kmingyu06 : yah, kau sendiri lupa. Bagaimana sih."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Ia baru ingat besok ini tanggal 17 Juli. Ulang tahunnya Wonwoo!

Wonwoo yang duduk di depannya hanya terheran-heran atas perubahan sikap Mingyu. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu tertawa sendiri, menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan bergumam 'aish, bodoh sekali aku'.

" jwwoo17 : memang kau mau memberi hadiah apa?"

" kmingyu06 : entahlah. Hadiah cium dariku mau?"

" jwwoo17 : sok pede kau.

Kali ini Wonwoo yang tertawa. Mingyu yang berbalik heran. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki di hadapannya tertawa sendiri seperti itu.

" kmingyu06 : Selamat Ulang Tahun, Wonwoo hyung!

" jwwoo17 : hey, ini belum jam dua belas! Baru jam delapan!"

" kmingyu06 : lebih cepat kan lebih baik."

Lalu Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Besok hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia merasa tidak satupun member yang mengingatnya. Seakan mereka melupakan tanggal istimewa Wonwoo, tanggal 17. Bahkan apa mereka lupa julukan Wonwoo 'Seventeen since birth'itu?

Wonwoo sadar kalau para member mungkin terlalu sibuk memikirkan jadwalnya. Bahkan orang yang Wonwoo anggap special, yaitu Mingyu, tidak mengingatnya.

Di sisi lain Mingyu merasa tidak enak. Saat ini Wonwoo sedang ada di hadapannya. Ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada lelaki itu. ia benar-benar lupa kalau besok hari ulang tahun hyung tercintanya. Mingyu saja tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuk Wonwoo.

" kmingyu06 : hey hyung. Kau sedang apa?"

" jwwoo17 : sedang duduk-duduk di cafe, menemani teman. Kau, gyu?"

" kmingyu06 : aku juga sedang duduk-duduk di café. Kau di café mana?"

" jwwoo17 : Sutaba Café. Kau?"

Hampir saja Wonwoo mengetikkan hal yang sama ketika ia teringat kalau dirinya juga sedang berada di Sutaba Café. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, tak salah lagi ia berada di Sutaba Café dekat dorm Seventeen.

" kmingyu06 : aku juga di Sutaba Café."

" jwwoo17 : serius?! Kau di Sutaba Café?"

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Di dalam café ini tidak terlalu banyak orang. Yah, sekitar lima belas dan mereka semua berkelompok atau tidak duduk sendiri-sendiri. perhatian Mingyu teralihkan pada seorang wanita berambut panjang warna pirang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel. Seringai jahil mengembang di wajah Mingyu.

" jwwoo17 : ohohoho~ kau seorang wanita rupanya."

" kmingyu06 : apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku ini laki-laki tulen tau!"

Mingyu terdiam. Lalu kalau bukan wanita itu siapa lagi. Kemudian Mingyu cepat-cepat mengetikkan jawaban.

" jwwoo17 : kau duduk di meja nomor berapa, gyu?"

" kmingyu06 : aku duduk di meja nomor 17."

Mingyu menatap horror ke nomor mejanya, meja 17. Belum sempat Mingyu memproses ulang otaknya, ada notifikasi balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

" kmingyu06 : kau sendiri meja nomor berapa?"

" jwwoo17 : aku juga nomor 17."

Perlahan kepala keduanya terangkat dari ponsel masing-masing. Mata Wonwoo menyalang melihat angka 17 di meja yang ia duduki bersama Mingyu. Mingyu juga sama. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik setelahnya…

"KAU MINGYU / WONWOO!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

-Ternyata Oh Ternyata-

Malam semakin larut. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa di café itu. pelanggan lain sudah pulang sedari tadi setelah meminta tanda tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo –karena insiden teriakan tadi.

"Jadi… kau bermain roleplayer sebagai aku, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu lalu menyedot _cappuccino latte_ nya.

"Kau juga bermain roleplayer nggak bilang-bilang! Aku kan jadi kaget!" cibir Wonwoo sambil mencebikkan bibirnya. Mingyu menjadi gemas dan mencubit pipi hyung tercintanya itu.

"Aish! Sakit, gyu!" Wonwoo mengusap-usap pipi yang dicubit. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Ternyata berawal dari roleplayer begini kita bisa kencan berdua ya." Ucap Mingyu. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, lalu membalas. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Gyu."

Mingyu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Hey, kekasih manisku besok berulang tahun kan?" Wonwoo mengangguk kikuk.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahunmu itu besok. Jadwalku benar-benar padat jadi tidak sempat kepikiran yang lain. Aku juga nggak sempat membelikanmu hadiah. Maafkan aku, hyung." Kata Mingyu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan."Tidak apa-apa, Gyu. Aku mengerti kok kau sibuk. Bagiku pertemuan kita mala mini sudah cukup sebagai hadiah. Jarang-jarang lho kita bisa berduaan seperti ini."

Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk mengusap pipi kekasih manisnya. "Kau benar. Aku bersyukur ternyata kita dipertemukan oleh roleplayer. Padahal kita selama ini satu dorm, tapi terasa jauh. Dan ternyata orang yang aku ajak _chatting_ selama ini adalah kau, hyung."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Mingyu mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, meraup bibir tipis Wonwoo dengan bibirnya dan melumatnya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba ponsel keduanya berdering. Terpaksa Mingyu melepaskan ciuman mendadaknya itu lalu membuka ponselnya.

"Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun dari para member." Kata Mingyu memberitahu. "Ternyata mereka mengingatnya."

Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk dari Seungcheol merusak suasana romantic mereka. Mingyu yang mendapat panggilan tersebut, cepat-cepat menghubungkannya dan ia terkejut ketika Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat sambungannya terhubung.

" _HEY BOCAH! KEMANA SAJA KAU! MANA WONWOO NYA?"_ teriak Seungcheol, membuat Mingyu harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Sabarlah, hyung! Kita sedang berduaan –eh maksudku sedang duduk di café. Memang kenapa?"

" _Memang kenapa, hah?! Ini sudah malam, bocah! Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan siaran V app special ulang tahun Wonwoo. Kalian cepatlah pulang! Atau tidak ada kue ulang tahun untuk kalian."_ Ancam Seungcheol.

"Iya iya, hyung. Sebentar lagi kita pulang." Lalu sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung menyuruh kita segera pulang. Katanya kita mau siaran V app special ulang tahun Wonwoo."

"Ya! Mana embel-embel 'hyung' nya heh?" Wonwoo menoyor dahi Mingyu dengan gemas.

"Iya iya! ayo kita pulang! Sebelum kita kena lemparan pisau dari Jeonghan hyung."

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian mereka berdua pulang bersama menuju dorm –yang sudah ditunggu member lainnya.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Halo haloo~ Hobi kembali bersama FF Meanie! Yeay!

Aku Meanie shipper banget lhoo.. jadi aku banyak bikin FF Meanie. Maaf yaa.. hehehe. Tapi FF pairing member lain akan menyusul kok.

 **Penjelasan :** kalo ada yang bingung dengan penulis username di atas, maksudnya tuh misalkan " jwwoo17 : blablabla" itu artinya roleplayer Wonwoo (yang pegang Mingyu dan sebaliknya) yang mengetweet, bukan di tag. Biasanya di twitter kan " jwwoo17 blablabla" itu tag ke orangnya. Tapi di FF ini aku permudah dengan maksud dia yang ngomong, bukan tag. Lalu yang pegang jwwoo17 itu Mingyu dan kmingyu06 itu Wonwoo.

Nama username di atas aku ngawur semua. Maafkan kalo ada kesamaan username sama pemilik asli (kalo ada yg punya username di atas, aku minta maaf ya) Oh iya, aku buat FF ini gara2 liat adekku main roleplay, dia jadi Mingyu gitu dan punya gebetan Wonwoo hehe.. kadang aku juga berpikir jangan2 para artis diam2 main akun sosmed tapi nggak diketahui para penggemar /ehehehe/

Btw, mungkin ini terlalu cepat…

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN MY BABY WOO, JEON WONWOO TERSAYANG! Semoga semakin gendut /?, semakin ganteng dan blablabla /mulut berbusa/ hehe…

Para pembaca tercinta, mungkin mulai minggu depan aku tidak sering update seperti sekarang. Soalnya minggu depan aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Tahun ajaran baru. /naik kelas dua SMA nih hehe/ Jadi, mungkin aku bakal curi-curi waktu update FF. soal FF chapter aku gak yakin. Soalnya susah membuatnya. Mungkin yang sering aku update FF oneshoot atau drabble. Gak apa-apa ya~~

Mohon review, saran dan kritiknya. Jangan lupa ucapkan ultah buat Wonwoo di pledis_17 ya. Biar rame hehe…

Btw aku punya akun rp lho. Jadi member Seventeen. Tapi aku nggak mau umbar username. Takutnya salah satu pembaca adalah teman dekatku di RPW hehe. Kalo mau tahu RP ku, kalian bisa PM aku kok.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
